By The Sea
by grapenut01
Summary: What if things went diffrently for Sweeney and Lovett the night he got his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

She hated doing it but she knew she had to sooner or later. She could hear Toby calling for her but she just couldn't let him out. She would always pick Sweeney Todd over anyone; even herself. She loved him as Benjamin Barker and she loved him even more as Sweeney Todd. She had hoped Toby was even stupider then he looked, that way once Mr.T got his revenge they could all three move to the sea. But she knew he would find out eventually and she knew who she would choose in the end. So as she leaned against the door hearing the little boy's cries she thought of the sea. How she and Mr.T could still have a lovely life by the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

As she was leaning against the door thinking of the sea she heard another body drop. She dared to open the door and check. She called for Toby, but didn't see him anywhere. That's when she noticed whose body was lying there dead. It was the beggar woman, Lucy Barker. She started pulling her towards the oven. She was about half way there when the judge came down. She managed to quickly pull her the rest of the way into the oven. She bent down to start pulling the judge when he grabbed onto the front of her dress. Before she could think twice she was screaming. The bloody judge just wouldn't let go of her dress. He pulled her down with him and was on top of her before he finally died. She heard Mr.T's heavy footsteps coming down the bakehouse steps and tried to push the judge off herself but he was dead weight now and wouldn't budge. Mr.T came in and couldn't help but to just stare at the sight before him for a moment. That's when she realized he was there. When she asked him to help he begrudgingly did as she pleased. He helped her dispose of the corpses and then they went looking for Toby. All the while all she could think about was the two of them by the beautiful sea.


	3. Chapter 3

They were looking and calling for Toby everywhere. She was thinking about how lovely Mr.T would look by the sea when they heard a noise behind them. They found Toby trying his hardest to open the bake house door. It was just to heavy for him. She knew that she should help him escape, but she also knew that if she did then she would never get Mr.T to come to the sea with her. So instead she sang a song to Toby about how nothing was gonna harm him while he got his first and final "shave". As they were cleaning up she thought of her and Mr.T floating and swimming in the sea together. She told him that they should probably get away and escape the law before they came looking. He agreed. They packed only the necessities and called for a coach to take them by the sea. By the beautiful sea.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally made it to the sea Mr.T killed the coachman and looked expectantly at her. He then asked her if she still wanted to make pies or not. She looked at him with a confused expression. He asked her if she naively thought that things were going to be different just because they were by the "beautiful sea". He was mocking her now and he knew it hurt her to have her dreams thrown in her face like that. She told him that she hoped since the judge, and the Beadle were dead, and his revenge was complete they could have a life together by the sea. He merely laughed at her and tossed the corpse in the back of the coach. She was thinking about how she was at least half way there. She had made it to the sea with her beautiful Mr.T.


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later they found a decent looking abandoned house by the shore that was more than big enough for a barbershop and a meat pie emporium. She was busy thinking of ways to fill up their lovely little home by the sea. Mr.T decided that it would be a good idea to unpack everything but the rotting corpse from the coach. They would leave the corpse there until nightfall. Later that night they had unpacked the gin and began drinking. They started spilling their secrets to each other after awhile. She told Mr.T that she had always and would always love him no matter what. Mr.T confessed that when he was Benjamin Barker he would hear the violent fights that she and Mr.Lovett would have; but that Lucy would tell him that they should just mind their own business. She told him that she never liked his precious Lucy. He told her that he had always thought that she was beautiful; even with the cuts and bruises she no doubt had all over her body. She told him that it was really her who killed Albert not the gout. He told her that he didn't really mind the sea all that much. Out of all the things he said it was this that had pleased her the most. Before she could stop herself she was kissing him. She was kissing her Mr.T by the sea.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up the next morning to the sun shining, birds tweeting, and a huge headache. Unbelievably she could recall the previous nights events very clearly. She was amazed that he hadn't killed her for kissing him. Sure he had pushed her against the wall and threatened her with his razor, but she was used to that. Besides it's not like she didn't enjoy it. When you love a man like him that much you'll let him do anything to you. He just threw her down and went upstairs to brood, as usual. She thought about how she might be able to convince him to swim in the sea with her today. Thinking back on it like she was doing just made her fall for him even more. If that's at all possible. She could still feel his delicious tasting lips pressed against hers for those brief moments in time. She let a sigh out as she thought to herself of the memories they could make by the sea.


	7. Chapter 7

She was still thinking about it as she was getting undressed to take a bath. She didn't hear the door creak open as Mr.T was about to ask her something. He stopped when he saw her naked body getting into the tub. He creeped out far enough so he could see her without her seeing him. He would never admit this to anyone, even himself, but he loved the way her curls contrasted with her pale skin; it looked as if precious rubies were covering her more than ample chest. He could stand there all night. He was broken from his trance as he heard a floor board creak downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't even notice. But he did. He stalked out to her pie shop to find three men there. It was three of their neighbours from across the way. The closest man addressed him in a condescending voice asking to speak to Mrs.Lovett. Mr.T barely resisted sneering at him while telling them that she was rather indisposed at the moment. You could hear her gentle voice singing softly from the bathroom. He then heard her yelp rather loudly and instinctively looked towards the bathroom. When he turned in her direction he got hit on the head from behind and knocked out. The three men smirked evilly at each other as they made their way to her beautiful voice.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat in the tub completely unaware of everything until one of the men hitachi creaky floor board. She called out to them thinking it was Mr.T. She received no reply, so she figured Mr.T was just in one of his moods. She had finished her bath and was now in the process of drying off. All of a sudden the door burst open behind her and she whirled around ready to yell at Mr.T for scaring her. Instead she was greeted with the faces of three of their neighbours. She attempted to keep sounding cheery as asked what they were doing while she backed up against the wall. They just laughed at her. Two of the men left to go grab anything and everything of some sort of value. The remaining man seemed to be the one in charge. He was gazing at her still wet body hungrily while he informed her of what they were doing. He told her they were gonna rob her. After saying that he moved closer to her. He then told her they were each going to rape and humiliate her. By now the man was pressed up against her. She could feel his want throbbing against her, she cringed at this. He groped her while telling her not to worry he was sure it would fit. On the word fit he pulled her even closer to him, if at all possible. She was wishing she was in her kitchen, if she was there she could protect herself, but here she could do nothing. She was calling for Mr.T now. The man just laughed at her then proceeded to tell her what had happened to her precious Mr.T. She refused to believe him. He threw her down and hollered for the other two to tie up Mr.T real good and bring him to the bathroom. When she tried to go to his aid she got back handed and knocked back down. Her towel had slipped because of it. And now the thing she had been clinging on to for dear life was in the hands of the man that had back handed her. She attempted to cover herself with herself hands but they were soon pinned near the sides of her head. She was fearing for the worst when all of sudden Mr.T started to regain consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

She tried to call out to him but her mouth was quickly covered by the lips of the disgusting man on top of her. She tried to fight with him to free herself but he was much to strong. The other two men had a good, strong hold on Mr.T as he started to wake up. The first thing he saw was a towel that had been tossed carelessly onto the dusty floor. He looked up and saw something that made him angrier than the judge ever had. He saw a filthy man pinning down and groping a distressed and frantic fighting Mrs.Lovett. He tried to go after the man but found he wasn't able to because his hands and feet were tied behind his back. He noticed that two hefty looking men also had a more then decent grip on him. The man on top of Mrs.Lovett locked eyes with Mr.T while telling him that he had a mighty fine, pretty, little whore there. That she was beautiful and fairly easily submissed with a little reinforcement. When the man turned back to her he noticed that she had started to get away. This caused him to get upset and grab her by the hair and pull her back. He watched her intently as he undid his clothes and pulled off his pants and under garments. He once more locked eyes with Mr.T as he thrust himself inside of her. This succeeded in pissing him off even more. He struggled his hardest to get to her to help. This only resulted in him receiving a sharp and painful blow to his gut. Mrs.Lovett was silently crying now. She held on to a locket that Benjamin Barker had given her many moons ago hoping that someone would finally come to her rescue. And just as she had gotten to her beautiful sea this had to happen. Something always had to come along trying to crush that broken heart of hers.


	11. Chapter 11

She suddenly remembered that she kept a pan in the bathroom for when she would clean in there. She started to respond to the man's behavior so she could reach the pan above her head without him noticing much. The man was shocked but told her she was being a good girl now and released her hands. Without a moments hesitation she reached up and brought the pan down on the man's head with all of her might. She continued to hit him in the head with the pan until the other two men came over with the intention of stopping her. She closed her eyes and started swinging blindly at them. She knew she had hit one of the men in the head when she heard a delightfully, sickening crunch echo throughout the room. The other man just looked at her and turned to run. He didn't make it far before the pan came flying out hitting him in the head causing him to fall to the floor with a loud thud. She then quickly rushed over to free Mr.T, who was looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth a gape. Once he was free she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She asked if he was alright. He just looked at her in utter amazement before rewarding her with a long, loving, and hard earned kiss. To anyone else it was just a kiss by the sea, but to her it was something much more. Little did she know it was something much more to him as well.


	12. Chapter 12

She closed her eyes and savoured this rare moment of affection. She wasn't sure what to think so she tried not to. But once again her dream by the sea popped into her mind. He on the other hand couldn't believe what he was doing. He began to hear himself let low moans escape his throat as she slid her sweet tongue into his mouth. He found that he actually liked her like this. Nice and quiet. Then she bit his bottom lip hard. He could taste blood. So much for the nice part he chuckled in his head. He was oddly turned on by this even more and had a strong feeling she was too. Then it stopped she had pulled away. She told him to toss the bodies into the oven while she cleaned up a bit. He did so asquickly as possible. When he came back up for the last time he saw her bending over cleaning the floor still in her towel. His pants need less to say were now very uncomfortable. He couldn't take it anymore he needed her, badly. So he came up behind her spun her around and attacked her lips with his. As he nibbled his way down her beautiful, slender neck she felt something building up inside of her. Then it snapped. She pushed him away some and began ripping off his clothes as her towel dropped to the ground. His expression went from one of shock to one of amazement. She was a bloody wonder.


	13. Chapter 13

Before he knew it she had their bodies pressed together again and was kissing him hungrily while pulling off his belt. He responded hastily as she slid her tongue back into his mouth. He broke the kiss to attack her neck with bites and kisses. Her hands were shaking from the raw passion that he was causing to course through her. She could barely get his pants unbuttoned. She could no longer surpress the moans of pleasure that had overcome her. He in turn was moaning into her skin causing a tingling sensation on her neck. Before she could pull down his knickers he scooped her up off the floor into his strong arms. A tiny squeak and giggle escaped her when he did this. It was stopped when his mouth covered hers once more. He barely made it up the stairs without taking her then and there. They were both extremely aroused as she was thrown onto the bed. He was about to pin her down when she quickly flipped him over so she was on top. He watched as she pulled down his knickers and was shocked when she took him in her mouth. They were both moaning loudly and were covered in sweat when he came into her mouth. She swallowed with ease. He pulled her up and flipped her over so he was on top again. He was kissing and biting up and down her body. She had a tight grip on his shoulders causing little nail marks to appear there. He looked into her eyes as he thrust himself inside of her. As their pace quickened their grips on each other became tighter. Blood was pooling underneath her nails and he was surely bruising her hips with his strong hands. Sweat was dripping off of their entwined bodies as she was screaming his name. He grunted something that made them both stop and stare into each others eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Neither one could believe what he had just said. Lucy. He had called her Lucy. She threw him off of her put on one of his old shirts and stormed out. The slamming of the door on her way out had woken him out of his shock. He couldn't believe it. Did he really just call her Lucy? The name of the person Benjamin loved to the person he loved? Wait, since when did he love her? At that moment his thoughts made him realize something. He and Benjamin were the same person, Benjamin was the past while Sweeney was the present and the future. And Sweeney loved somebody who was the complete opposite of Benjamin's Lucy. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. But when he got there he found a complete disaster. Books and other knick-knacks had been thrown around the room. Some were even broken. He found her by the fireplace, ripping things up and throwing them into the fire. He came up behind her and saw what she was throwing in. They were old photos of the two of them together when they were younger. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was him then immediately backed away into a wall and froze there. He noticed that she was crying. Her makeup was smeared everywhere, hair askew, and clad only in his old shirt. Shestill looked beautiful. Then he looked into her eyes and saw something he had never seen before and it hurt him more then anything ever had before. Her eyes clearly displayed her hurt and complete brokeness. He wanted to look away but he couldn't she was mesmerising. Then she looked at him with those tearful, broken eyes and asked him a simple question, why? All he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish. She hung her head low and collapsed onto the floor. The pain in her heart was to much to bear. The man could kill his wife, blame her for everything, have her do everything for him, have sex with her but he bloody well didn't give a damn about her. Or at least that's what she thought. She had always feared deep down that he didn't care but always pushed it out of her head. She didn't know to do anymore. He was her reason and her life and he hated her so much that he imagined that she was Lucy just to have sex with her. So there they were, a woman that was slowly but surely dying of a brokenheart and a man that was ready to love but didn't know what to do. They were the perfect pair by the sea, whether they knew it or not.


	15. Chapter 15

All he could do was stare at her sobbing form on the floor. They stayed like that for hours. Morning came quickly and he was broken out of his trance by a knock at the door. He stared at her and the door before deciding on answering the door. It was a local officer asking for a shave. He informed the officer that neither shop would be open for the day. The officer was about to leave when he heard a soft sobbing noise. The officer asked the man if everything was alright. He nodded at the officer's question. The officer asked if he could come inside and check things out. He was about to tell the officer that wasn't necessary when the officer pushed his way in and headed for the living room. The officer saw her sobbing on the floor and knelt down beside her asking if she was alright. She hadn't heard nor seen the officer so the sudden question caused her to abruptly turn her head towards him and jump a bit in shock. She looked at Mr.T, silently asking why the officer was here. He told her of the conversation they had. And then she spoke for the first time telling him not to close his shop on account of her. When he started to protest to this she told him that she was not worth the trouble and immediately went to her room. This left him and the officer alone. The officer looked at him with narrowed accusatory eyes and asked what he had done to the poor woman. He was left to come up with an excuse alone by the sea.


	16. Chapter 16

He told himself to think like she would. He told the officer that they'd been having a rough time and they'd gotten into an argument. The officer nodded grimly and wished him well with the missus. He was about to inform the officer that they weren't married but decided to just let the man leave. He sighed to himself and headed into the living room to assess the damage she'd done. She broke a table, knocked over a lamp, smashed a vase, and ruined almost all of her pictures of them. Then he saw it. He bent down and picked up the locket that he'd given her so long ago. He knew it was important to her because he hadn't seen her without it since he'd given it to her. He walked down the hall and peeked into her room. He could hear her breathing lightly and knew she was asleep. He walked over to her bed and just watched her for a minute. Then he leaned over and put the locket back where it belonged. Hanging from her slender neck. He kissed her forhead and left the room. He cleaned the living room and wound up falling asleep on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

She woke up the next morning and found she was wearing her beloved locket once again. She smiled at this thinking maybe he does care after all. She cautiously stepped out into the hall where she could see a miraculously clean living room. Then she saw him. He looked exhausted sleeping on the sofa. She hesitantly leaned over and placed a small but loving kiss against his lips. She had decided to once more forgive and forget. His eyes fluttered open and locked onto hers. She grabbed his hand and led him into a chair in the kitchen. Then she began to make breakfast. His eyes never left her. There was a million things he wanted to say to her but not a single one could escape from his lips. So he just watched as she did what she does best; cook by the sea.


	18. Chapter 18

After breakfast there wasn't anything much to occupy their time. It was Sunday and neither of them worked on Sunday. So they remained at their table just staring into one another's eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize but she put her finger over his lips and shook her head. Then she told him all was forgotten and forgiven. He just looked at her for a moment in amazement before leaning over the table and whispered something in her ear. Then he kissed her. At first she was too shocked to respond but then her hands found their way into his hair and next thing either of them knew he was leaning her over the counter while untying the laces of her nightgown. He didn't know what he was doing anymore but he found that he didn't care as long as she was right there with him.


	19. Chapter 19

She couldn't believe that he'd said that to her. He'd told her that he might just love her. So many thoughts were racing through her mind as he removed her nightgown. She told him that she loved him too, and faster than she could process at the moment he was naked on top of her, looking into her eyes asking for permition to put out their fire and relieve their tension. She nodded and he slowly thrust him self into her considering what had just happened. Tears had formed in her eyes and were slowly rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know whether or not they were tears of joy or not but she could care less at the moment. The man that she had loved for so long had just told her that he might just love her back and she couldn't possibly be more happy.


	20. Chapter 20

She couldn't believe how nice and gentle he was being. He was softly caressing her as he moved in and out of her gently. She had never thought he would be so fragile with her. She wasn't sure if so sure she wanted him to be so careful but she knew that is he was rougher she would be in pain. So he actually cares, she thought. They were getting were getting closer and closer to their release when there was a knock on the door. They both let out frustrated sighs towards the door. He tried to continue but she was distracted by the pounding on the door. He grudgingly got some pants on and answered the door. He was shocked by who he saw. It was a couple of police officers from london. She had put her night gown back on while he answered the door. The men immediately recognized them as the two they were searching for and had a very good idea about what had just been interrupted.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all. Well here's an attempt at coninuing this. Not sure if I can but thought I might as well try right? I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who have inspired me to write it. Meg, elephant, and emma. And go read vulgar people. It is fun!! Enough shameless self promotion on with my attempt.

She immediately recognized their uniforms. They were from London. What could they do? They surely couldn't run. She thought they could kill them and run but she was afraid that if she let Sweeney kill somebody again he'd go back to ignoring her. She'd die if that happened. She'd had a taste of him and was addicted. He was her poison, slowly killing her but too good to stop. He really would be the death of her. She knew it but refused to think of it. Afterall they were by the beautiful sea. So close to being together forever. She would not let these men take that from her. So she asked if there was anything she could do for them. They looked at each other before turning and telling them that there were two murderers on the loose and that they should be on the lookout. After all they could be closer then you think. Then one officer tackled her while the other pulled out his gun and shot at Sweeney.

I leave you there. Cliffhanger? Maybe a little. I might put another up later. But I have a funeral to go to soon and I'd rather have to have two separate chapters then none.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm back. I love ya guys so much. Reviewing like ya do. Some of ya do atleast. So this is for ya lovely reviewers and my sexy mooney.

She screamed. Her dead slammed to the floor. She heard the shot of the rifle ringing in her ears. She couldn't see sweeney because of the man on top of her. Was he alive? Was he hit? Is he okay? How did they find them? Could they still kill them men and escape safely? So many thoughts went through her head as the man layed on top of her. Holding her down and waiting for his partner to give him the signal that he had Mr.Todd . not that he was complaining; after all she was an awfully beautiful woman. He had thought so for years now. He would buy pies from her just to see her. Of course most men did but they would look down her dress too. He would look into her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. A deep rich chocolate brown color. They would twinkle when she was day-dreaming. She would sometimes get this look on her face and that twinkle and ya knew she was thinking of something else. He had heard her speak of the sea before. She'd get that same twinkle then. Maybe she'd dream of what she would do by the sea. Who she'd be with. After all she was a woman alone then. But now as he was on top of her he saw that twinkle behind her fear. That man was who she had dreamed of being with. It enraged him but he just wanted her happy. He looked over his shoulder and sawhis partner pointing the gun at the bleeding man on the ground. He'd shot him. He couldn't tell where but he saw the blood and just knew. He turned around and aimed the gun at his partner. The man turned in time to see who shot him. He closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.he wouldn't watch as he killed someone. He hadn't killed anyone before. He stood there in shock until a heart-wrenching scream broke his concentration. He looked back and saw her huddled over that man; Mr.Todd. he lowered his gone and kneeled next to her. I can help ya ma'am. He told her. She turned to face him and he thought he was going to die.


	23. Chapter 23

Here you are. Another chapter.

Her eyes screamed at him. Telling her how much she blamed him for what just happened. She hated him. She never wanted to see him again. Yet he also so how much she cared for the man. She loved him with every fiber of her being. He could tell she would crumble without him. He turned away from her gaze. It burned into his soul. He had to save the man. He looked at Mr.Todd, he had been shot just above his heart. The force of it knocked him backwards causing him to hit his head hard. There was so much blood. He felt faint but grabbed the man's wrist. He couldn't find a pulse. He went to his neck; scrambling to find a pulse. He couldn't find it. He was starting to panic when he felt something. It was faint and barely there but still it was there. He turned him on his side and saw where the bullet exited. Thank God, he thought. At least I won't have to dig it out. He saw the gash on his head. He looked down and saw an old nail sticking up in the wood. He stood up and looked at her. She was kneeling next to the man. Holding his hand and whispering to him. He tapped her carefully on the shoulder. He hated to bother her but he needed to find the bandages to stop the bleeding before it was too late. She quickly wiped away the few stray tears that were there and got up. She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed all the bandages she could find. She brought them out and handed them to the man. She'd never forgive him for assisting with what happened to Sweeney but she appreciated him for helping her. He grabbed the bandages and got to work. Within a few minutes he had him bandaged and laying safely on the couch. He asked her if there was anything more he could do. When she shook her head without taking her eyes off Sweeney he got up and left without another word. He silently wished her luck and bid her farewell.


	24. Chapter 24

Another one!! Please review. Please? 

After the man had set him on the couch she immediately came and kneeled by the couch. She didn't even notice the man had left. She only had eyes for Sweeney. He was very pale. She worried for him. He had lost so much blood. He was hardly moving. His breathing was to shallow for her. She could hardly tell he was breathing. She grabbed his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She held his hand close to her heart as she lowered her head to the edge of the couch; she began praying to whoever could hear her. She never went to church but she figured somebody up there must care for her; or at least pity her greatly. Otherwise she'd have lost him. She eventually fell asleep. She awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. Shaking her slightly until she awoke with a jolt. She sat up straight squeezing his hand tightly. She relaxed slightly when she realized he had woken up. Then without even thinking she let go of his hand and threw herself on him, crying, and wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned and winced, cursing a bit. She froze realizing her mistake and quickly removed herself from him, getting up and taking a few steps backwards, apologizing non-stop. He could barely understand her apologies, she was crying far too much. He held up his hand for her to stop and she did. Silently crying now. He motioned her forward but she shook her head. She didn't want to hurt him anymore then she had. He told her to stop being ridiculous and come here. She faltered before scooting forward and kneeling back down again. He took her hand and kissed it. Then he sat up and whispered in her ear; you could never hurt me as much as I have you my pet. Then he kissed her and laid back down sighing.


	25. Chapter 25

I just re-read my last chapter and have been compelled to update. Here. This is for Danni. 

I doubt that very much my love. She muttered as the tears continued streaming down her face. I don't want to lose you Sweeney. She whispered. He glanced up at her worriedly. I'm right here my pet and I always will be. He said confidently. She looked down as she said the words that just might get her killed. You killed your wife was all he heard before he leapt off the couch and pinned her against the wall. Her eyes were squeezed shut as he threatened her, asking her what exactly she meant by that. Her voice trembled as she told him what happened the night they fled from fleet street. His eyes became unfocused as he let go of her throat, causing her to drop to the floor, and took quick strides towards the door and slammed it shut on his way out. She was in a crumpled heap against the wall crying her eyes out. She was always right though. This time by the sea was no different.


	26. Chapter 26

She continued to run her pie shop after he left. The customers noticed the change in her though. Her eyes were distant and glazed over now. She had become a whole new person. He had been gone for a few years now. But he had changed her forever. She never smiled. She was always thinking about him. She would even accept advances from the men in her shop. They would have their fun with her and leave the money on a table on their way out. Even these many encounters with the men in her shop couldn't change her. She was hollow. There was nothing left inside of her. She thought and acted upon her heart; now that her heart was gone she had nothing. She was empty and nothing could fill her up again. He would never come back and she wasn't strong enough to go find him. She was alone by the sea. Her beautiful sea was of no comfort anymore. It was an unwanted reminder os how she ruined everything. She went into the sea one day and never returned. Her sea was now her home forever more.


End file.
